


All Grown Up

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, kurodai is gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: 3rd Year//Future</p><p>In which Daichi has never felt so strongly before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i'd update that week... whoops...

“Fancy seeing you here Sawamura.” A voice says suddenly, and Daichi nearly shits himself.

“Kuroo you bastard, don’t do that to me.” He huffs out and Kuroo tips his head back and laughs. “Of course I’d be here, the question is, why are you?”

“I wanna see how my blocking prodigee is doing, of course. Without me, he’d never have come this far, thank god for my kindness.” Kuroo says dramatically, and places a hand over his heart.

“Don’t lie Kuroo, you wanted to come because you knew Sawamura-san would be here.” Kenma says from behind Kuroo, and Daichi can’t help the undignified snort that slips out. A light dusting of red creeps up Kuroo’s cheeks, and Daichi can’t help but think that it’s a good look for him.

He quickly abandons that train of thought, and favours something a little more SFW instead.

“Daichi! Saved us sea- oh hey Kuroo, fancy seeing you here!” Suga calls from behind Daichi, and he turns around to greet him. Behind him trails Asahi, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya.

“Where’s Kinoshita and Narita?”

 

“It’s their five year anniversary today, so Kinoshita wanted to go out for the day. They said they’ll be here when we progress to finals.” Ennoshita informs, and amidst the congratulations, a familiar voice makes it way down from above them.

“Don’t you mean if?”

 

“Ennoshita meant ‘when’, Tooru.” Sugawara says airly and Daichi has never turned around faster in his life to see Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime behind him.

“Wha- how- wh- TOORU?” Tanaka stammers, and Iwaizumi burns bright red from his cheeks to his ears, while a devilish smile creeps up Oikawa’s face.

“Yes monk-cut, first names are often used when dating someone.” He says, and Daichi’s vision goes red.

“YOU FINALLY HOOKED UP WITH THEM AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH” He yells as he whirls around to face Suga, who gives him a half apologetic, half embarrassed look.

“Can you stop yelling… please?” Kenma quietly mumbles, and everyone immediately stops making noise, and an awkward silence descends on their group.

“SAWAMURA-SAAAAAAAAAN” A voice yells, and they all crane their necks over the rail to see Hinata waving vigorously up at them.

Physically, Hinata hasn’t changed much from last year. It might just be the angle, but Daichi’s sure that he’s only grown about three centimeters. But when he leaps up to signal Tanaka and Noya, Daichi can see the hard smooth muscle as number four jersey lifts slightly. His hair is slightly longer, and his face is slightly sharper, and when he’s turns around to signal some of the first years to come over, Daichi can see their faces light up.

_”What the fuck_ ” Noya hisses, and Daichi agrees.

“Shut up and set a good example for the first years.” Kageyama snaps, and Daichi’s gaze swivels to the right to see a number two jersey aggressively attacking Hinata.

When Kageyama finally lessens up on the jabs to Hinata’s side, he gives a short bow to the stands, and Daichi can see how much he’s changed. Kageyama lost the little baby fat he had during his second year, and his jaw’s become stronger, more defined. He’s gone up about five centimeters since Daichi last saw him, but most of his growing had been done near the end of his time as captain. The biggest difference is his aura. Kageyama doesn’t hold himself with the same stiffness he used to, his shoulders are relaxed and his posture casual. He chats easily with the libero on the sidelines, and when a soft smile grows on his face, Daichi has to blink three times to make sure he’s looking at the right person.

“Hot damn I want a piece of that.” Oikawa mutters, and Iwaizumi hits him.

“Alright, alright. Begin the warm ups now. I thought you’re supposed to tell the peasants what to do your highness.” Tsukishima says, and Kageyama snaps back. They both banter with matching grins, and Daichi thinks he must be dreaming.

Tsukishima has an undercut. _An undercut_. It frames his features nicely, and it’s clearly more groomed than Tanaka’s similar hairstyle. He’s grown taller _again_ , he looks nearly two meters at this point, and he carries himself the same, indifferent and composed. But his words carries less bite than before, and he’s going up to each individual team member, even the benchwarmers, and talking to them. He smiles warmly at a poor first year who looks like he’s about to shit himself, and Daichi’s filled with pride.

“Told you my protegees following in my footsteps.” Kuroo says proudly, but all his smugness is washed away when Kenma mutters “He looks like a K-Pop star.”

“Kageyama, start the warmups. Tsukishima, I want you to talk to the blockers and Sato-san about formations. Oh, can you help me fill up these water bottles? Thank you!” A higher voice reaches Daichi’s ears, and he turns his head to the left, and sees Yachi busying herself, darting back and forth between members, talking quickly with the coach.

She’s taller, just a bit, but when she stands next to Hinata, he’s shorter than her. She still seems nervous, still startles slightly when spoken to, but when a couple of the second years start throwing towels, she gives them a single glare that stops them in their tracks. She sighs and smiles softly, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and marches over to Kageyama.

“I wish Shimizu-san didn’t have that test tomorrow, she’d love to see this.” Suga whispers in awe and Asahi nods. 

“ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET’S GET STARTED!” Someone calls, all eyes turn to the court, and out walks the current volleyball captain of Karasuno.

“oh.” says Ennoshita in a small voice, and oh _indeed_.

The person who walks out should be Yamaguchi Tadashi. It’s the only logical conclusion, as Ennoshita chose Yamaguchi as a contender last year, and the team had a near unanimous vote that Yamaguchi would be captain. Near because Nishinoya and Tanaka were adamant in the beginning that Hinata should be the captain, until they realized that everything would descend into chaos almost immediately. But Yamaguchi is lanky, nervous, and adorable, not a 184.5 centimeters of muscled, ponytailed, confident hot piece of ass.

His hair is tied back into a short little ponytail, and that allows Daichi to see his face, grinning wide and proud. The number one jersey fits his frame nicely, and he can see the muscles from his arms through the shirt. His shoulders are drawn back his stride confident, and when he steps a certain way his shirt slides down slightly, and Daichi can see a little design on his neck holy _shit it’s a tattoo_.

“So the ‘Karasuno captains with great thighs thing’ is true, huh?” Kuroo mutters absentmindedly, and Daichi can feel himself blush all the way up to his neck. Kenma mutters something about Kuroo saying that aloud, and before long Kuroo’s face matches Daichi’s.

“Sawamura, correct?” Daichi turns left and sees past Kuroo and Kenma, and Ushijima Wakatoshi nods once.

“Wakatoshi?” He says, startled, and behind him Noya spits his drink over the railing.

“I’m not here to sit with you, but I’m here to wish your team good luck. I look forward to the match.” Wakatoshi says, slightly awkwardly, and Daichi blinks once before smiling at him.

“Of course. This year, it’s our victory.” He says, and Wakatoshi’s face breaks into a soft smile, he bows slightly, and then walks over to the other side, where Shiratorizawa have set up their spectators.

The whistle is blown, the coin is thrown in the air, and Shiratorizawa chooses to receive first. Their captain (“Goshiki.” Sugawara mutters, and shows the booklet to Daichi) is jittery and looks ready to play, but he draws his shoulders back and grips Yamaguchi’s hand firm in his. Yamaguchi says something, and Goshiki laughs, the air around them is easy, light, and the two captains go back to their respective teams. 

Yamaguchi begins to hype the team up, they’re yelling in response to each question. Hinata bounces in place, Tsukishima’s eye glints and his lips curve upwards in a sharp, determined smile. Kageyama firmly claps their libero’s back, and Yamaguchi smiles, bright and wide, so full of confidence and the team yells, unified as one.

“KARASUNO, FIGHT!” They roar, and Daichi’s friends erupt in cheers. Sugawara has both of his hands cupped around his mouth, his eyes are scrunched up and he’s yelling loud. Asahi has a fist pumped in the air, Noya jumped on Tanaka’s shoulders, Ennoshita doesn’t even reprimand them, he’s cheering as well. Daichi glances behind him, and Oikawa’s shouting “fuck them up tobio-chan” while Iwaizumi glares disapprovingly. But afterwards, he also calls a couple words of encouragement. Kenma quietly calls “Good luck Shouyou”, which Hinata somehow hears, and yells back brightly.

“Megane-kuuuuun” Kuroo coos, and Tsukishima sends a single glare in their direction, and walks onto the court. Daichi laughs, hard and Kuroo sneaks an embarrassed look in his direction. They grin at each other, and Daichi turns his attention back to the court. Yamaguchi’s serving, of course, and the people on the bench cheer along with the Karasuno supporters. Yamaguchi flashes a quick glance at Daichi, almost looking for support. He’s surprised for a second, but quickly flashes a quick smile at the new captain. Yamaguchi still looks unsure, but Daichi nods once, and mouths _you’ll be okay_.

“YOU GOT THIS YAMAGUCHI” Ennoshita shouts, and the rest of Daichi’s old teammates scream along with him. Yamaguchi blinks in surprise, but a bright smile creeps across his face. He steps back a couple steps, bends at the knees and waits for the whistle. Hinata cheers, Tsukishima taunts, Kageyama radiates power and strength, and the whole court is cheering. Daichi’s chest feels tight, compressed even, and he’s so impossibly _proud_ of his team of the new members, the old, he watches the game and time slows as the ref blow the whistle. Yamaguchi runs up, throws the ball and his palm begins to swing forward.

Daichi opens his mouth to cheer, for the team he was a part of, the team he’s on now, for the future and past of Karasuno. He goes to yell, but the words get stuck in his throat he doesn’t know what to say. As Yamaguchi’s arm gets closer and closer, only one thing come to mind.

“HIT A NICE SERVE YAMAGUCHI”

**Author's Note:**

> IM DONE THANK GOD
> 
> comfortable will finally update soon. maybe. idk


End file.
